Currently, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are one of the research hotspots in the field of flat panel display technologies. Compared with the liquid crystal display (LCD), the organic light-emitting diode display has the advantages of low energy consumption, low production cost, self-luminous, wide viewing angle and fast response speed. OLED displays have become more and more popular in displays of cell phones, personal digital assistant (PDAs), digital cameras and the like.
Force sensing technology refers to a technology by which the external force can be sensed or measured. Many vendors are looking for appropriate technology solutions to enable force sensing in display fields, especially in the field of mobile phones or tablets, enabling users to get better and richer human-computer interaction experiences.